WTF is wrong with my life
by bre-chan8
Summary: Burii Takaneru is a student starting at the DWMA she meets a boy she hates and stuff. this has some OC's so if u don't like OCs then don't read well ya I suck at summaries so just read the story and this is my first fanfiction so please no flames. Also in later chapters it will have romance. this also has Tsubaki, Asura, Liz, Patty, and a lot of people.


**Me:** Hi there this is cookie-chan, and you are about to read my fanfiction. Let me tell you this story is rated t for language. There are no lemons in this. None. Tell me how you like the story ok? Please?! Also this is my first ever fanfiction so please no flames. Though constructive criticism is accepted. And take your thoughts into consideration in my future chapters of this story. So without further ado I give you my story. Oh I almost forgot before I leave you please note that I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own the characters of Burii and Ruuku. Now for the story!

**Chapter one**

_Beep Beep Beep _is the first thing I heard that morning when I woke up. _Please alarm shut the fuck up and let me sleep for 10 more minutes._ The beeping didn't stop it only got louder. I tried to ignore it and tried to fall back asleep. It only beeped louder and louder. I was really getting annoyed with that sound. I was getting pissed. "That's it!" I grab the book I had been reading the previous night from off of my lap and beat the shit out of that annoying alarm clock. _Damn _I thought _that's the third alarm clock this month. Looks like I will have to buy a more durable one._ I look at my watch. 7:00 Am. "I guess I can't go back to sleep now." I say to myself. I get up out of bed. My bare feet touch the cold hardwood floor. I feel the freezing floor touch my warm feet and I feel a sudden jolt. "Cold floor, Cold floor, Cold floor!" I yelp as I hop across the floor to my drawer. _What should I wear today?_ I think to myself. I don't know so I randomly pull out a shirt and shorts and layed them out on my bed then I grab a towel and head for the bathroom. I knock on the door to see if anyone is in there. No reply. _ Haha _I think to myself _I got to the bathroom first this time. _I march into the bathroom victoriously and cut the water on. _ Yes I won't be the one to have to shower in cold water _I think to myself. I test the water with my hand. _ Perfect. _ I hop into the shower. I feel the hot water cascade down my cold body. It feels so good. I wet my hair and grab the shampoo I wash my hair and then I brush my teeth. (What? A girl can't have good hygiene.) While I am brushing my teeth I hear a knock at the door. "One second!" I yell. The person knocks a little harder. "One more second!" I say getting annoyed. The knocking turns into banging. I finish brushing my teeth and wrap a towel around my body and open the door. My hair is sopping wet and dripping on the floor. I open the door and in front of me stands one of the most annoying boys in the orphanage. Maikeru Nozumarin. I hate that bastard. "What do you want!" I scream in his face.

"What the hell took you so long?! How long does it take to take a shower?!" He yells right back at me.

"Not my fault it took you so long to get your lazy ass out of bed! And you should be more patient dumbass!" I scream as I insult him.

"Don't call me a dumbass you ugly bitch!" he insults me.

"Oh so I'm the ugly on here. You should take a look at yourself!" I yell.

"Well you should take a look in the mirror yourself!" he fires back at me. He then looks at me and gawks. I see a little trickle of blood drip from his nose. I look down and realize that I am only in a towel. And that it is slipping. I then look back at Maikeru and see the trickle of blood erupt into a full on fountain of blood.

"You pervert!" I screech. I feel the rage in me escalate. My face feels hot. He looks at me with fear in his eyes.

"Buriiiiiiii…"

"Oh shit!" he yells.

"Punch!" I screech as I bring my fist down onto his face. He falls to the ground unconscious. _Ha, _I think to myself,_ that'll teach him. _ I then march into my room. I then look at the clothes I have laid out on my bed for me to wear today. I see that I have pulled out an orange V-neck short sleeved shirt. That has a breast pocket. Then I see I have pulled out a pair of dark blue denim short shorts and a pain of black leggings. _Looks pretty good to me, _I think to myself. I put on my shirt and slip into my black leggings and shorts. Then I go into my favorite lucky black leather jacket. It is my favorite and it's very lucky, and I know I will need all the luck I can get. I slip it on my body and go digging in my closet for some shoes. I find my black steel-toed combat boots that come up to just below my knee. I put them on my feet and lace them up. "Perfect for kicking some ass today." I say quietly to myself. I grab my skateboard, Yuki, from out of my closet and run downstairs. My boots thump very loud down the stairs. It makes it sound as though I am stomping down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see the person I wanted to see least of all today. Maddy, the lady who works at this hell hole. I fucking hate her she is always so happy. Don't get me wrong I love happy people. Hell I love being happy myself. It is just she is always so happy; it isn't exactly a happy job working at a fucking orphanage where people drop off their kids when they get tired of them. She had the most annoying voice too.

"Good morning, Burii!" She said in her annoying chipper voice.

"Good morning Maddy." I say in a fake happy mood giving her a fake smile. I check my watch to see what time it is. 7:45. _Oh shit _I thought to myself. _ It takes 20 minutes to get to school by skateboard and school starts at 8:00. I am so going to be late! _I think to myself. I start to run out the door when I hear

"Burii hold it you aren't going anywhere u have to eat breakfast." Of course that sentence came from the mouth of Maddy.

"I don't have time. I'll just grab an apple." I yell. I quickly take an apple from the counter. I then get on Yuki and run out the door. I started skating to The DWMA. Where I would be a meister.

**On her way to the DWMA**

I am skating towards the DWMA. I start to pick up pace when I see that I am headed towards a tree. "Shit!" I yell as I crash into the tree. I fall to the ground. "Dammit!" I yell as I get up and get back on Yuki. I start riding it. I check my watch. 7:50. I start to freak out. I can't be late on my first day to school. I stop freaking out when I see the DWMA in the distance. "Yes!" I yell victoriously as I make my way towards the stairs. I look up and see that there are what looks like a million stairs. _ No biggie _I tell myself _you can do it. _ So I start running up the stairs. I don't stop. My legs start to get tired. Though I power through it and see that I am 5 steps away from the entrance to the DWMA. I rush up the stairs and I make it to the final step. I then start thinking to myself. _ What will it be like once I step into those doors? Will I find a weapon partner? Will I make friends? _ I chuckle at myself for thinking that stupid thought, _I don't need friends. I never have why am I worrying about it now. _ I am so deep into thought that I don't realize that someone is calling my name. I finally snap out of it when I hear someone yell

"Hey are you ok?!" I am caught off guard by that and I lose my balance. _Shit, _I yell internally as I realize that I am on the stairs and that once I hit the first step I will just keep falling and probably die or I will break almost every bone in my body. _ Damn,_ I think, _I never thought that I would meet my end by falling down stairs. _ I slowly await that bone crushing feeling of my head meeting the cement of the many stairs that lead up to the DWMA. But…..

Dan Dan Dan! To be continued….

Me: I'm really sorry but I just had to do that. Please don't kill me. Thanks for reading and please let me know how you liked it. R&R k? Please I really want feedback. I am trying to be an author so tell me how it was. If you do I will give you cookies. Bye!


End file.
